Fractured
by Fourth Pear
Summary: Formerly "Distortion". Children are the products of their environment and, as such, no child surrounded by hatred and apathy their entire lives comes out whole or undamaged. Add in a spell which is essentially weaponized MPD plus a touch of divinity, and well... Yami!NarukoXNarutoXNaruko Lemon Fic!
1. Chapter 1: Love Thyself

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, like, _ever_. So please be gentle with me!**

**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Not for persons under the age of 18 (though lets be honest a_ lot_ of you are anyway). This fic has an assortment of citrus. **

**Please enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't flame. I'm doing this for me because I like to write and because I'm kind of an attention whore. If you like this then great! If you don't? Keep it to yourself! I don't come down to where you work and, well, you know. Constructive criticism will be appreciated though so if you can tell me how to make myself a better writer, please don't hesitate!**

* * *

Chapter One: Love Thyself

Naruto wasn't stupid

Thickheaded, stubborn, and easy to bore? Yes.

Mentally retarded? Not on your life.

He was well above genin level in trap making and stealth, he had mastered the Henge no Jutsu to a point rarely seen outside of jonin, he had done all that with little to no help from others and, while his Bunshin no Jutsu was no prize, his Kawarimi no Jutsu wasn't too shabby. He had even managed to learn a B-rank kinjutsu (and its A-rank derivative) in a single night without any aid!

And that jutsu led to his current situation. Last night had been hectic. No, last night had been utter _hell_. He had had his world rocked in an emotional roller coaster. The secret of his past, the betrayal of one of his teachers, the knowledge that someone finally gave a damn about him, and even his flight from the hokage's mansion. All of that and little sleep had led to him barely thinking about the night before all day; and that entire mess with Konohamaru was even more distracting at the time. But now he was home, alone, with no distractions besides the memories of the last few days. From learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to defeating that prick Ebisu.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He was, however, a teenage boy.

A teenage boy with the ability to create subservient chakra constructs that could also transform into beautiful women.

Yeah.

Normally he would have never even considered what he was thinking of doing. But, he had just found out that all of his pain and suffering had been caused by the most asinine, cliche, and fucking unfair reason imaginable.

He had a demon in his stomach.

He had a motherfucking_ demon_ in his _stomach_!

His life had been destroyed for the sake of others and in return they hated him for it. Despised him for saving their lives with every goddamn _breath_ he took.

He was a human sacrifice that had the misfortune of living afterwards.

So excuse him if his normal morale values were in a little bit of turmoil!

Even if he could get people like Iruka-sensei, or Hokage-jiji, or even Konohamaru to respect him; it was still a far cry from a woman's love. Any woman's love at this point. He wanted it; to be held and cherished, to be kissed.

And wasn't that one of the biggest mental hurdles he had ever had to overcome. Sakura had always been his goal but, even for one night, he would settle for anyone who would love him.

At the very least, he had the power to fake it at his fingertips. It would have to be enough.

Naruto was also lonely.

With that thought he put his hands together in a vaguely cross-like sign.

"Ninpō: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto wasn't stupid.

He had been trained as an assassin, a child soldier, since he was six years old. With that came a more than basic knowledge of the human body both male and female. This knowledge had then been extended greatly by the research necessary for his Oiroke no Jutsu and even the basic Henge; in addition to an almost traumatizing lecture at the academy (for already graduated genin) about seduction tactics and safe sex he had managed to sneak into. Granted, he had gone thinking they would teach him awesome techniques he could trounce his classmates with, but that was beside the point.

Naruto was a reasonably intelligent, creative, lonely, _horny_, teenage boy who really didn't want to have to explain to a clone that he wanted it to transform into a beautiful girl so that he could (and he was being generous here) masturbate.

So he didn't.

He had already used the Oiroke and Kage Bunshin in tandem today. There was no reason why he couldn't combine the two more definitively.

When the smoke cleared his breath absolutely _seized_ in his chest when he looked at what was probably his greatest achievement in years. No joke.

She wasn't some oversexed older teen he could use to inspire blood loss in his foes. Standing slightly shorter than himself; if anything she was what he would have looked like had he been born a girl. Sun kissed skin, pouty lips that seemed soft and moist like a peach, ocean blue eyes that looked down demurely along with a light blush across her whisker-marked cheeks. Long, golden, hair fell from the sides of her head in twin tails to a pert, round, butt attached to legs that were just plain illegal for such a young girl to have; long and smooth looking. Her chest wasn't outrageously large like his distracting first draft, but, they were definitely bigger than even Ino's; the chestiest girl in his age group. What he could see of them past the sky blue yukata she wore to about mid-thigh almost drove him over the edge. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and the brisk evening air had caused her nipples to grow erect on her perky breasts.

Oh god; any ideas of stopping now and forgetting the whole thing had just been dragged out into the street and _stabbed_.

He licked his lips, suddenly dry as paper, and readied himself to charge forward into the breach.

"H-hello", he spoke softly.

Her cheeks darkened further. "Good evening, boss."

Now it was his turn to redden. "Y-you…know why I called you, right?" he asked hesitantly. He let out a small sigh of relief when she dipped her head slightly in confirmation. That was not a conversation he ever wished to have. _Ever_.

"W-what should I call you?" he asked next.

"Call?" she questioned unsurely.

"Well yeah", he said with a furrowed brow, "I'm not going to call you 'girl' or 'clone' all night. What's your name?"

Her face took on an almost pained look as she contemplated his request. "I don't have a name", she sadly admitted after a few moments of thought.

That struck a chord with Naruto. For the first few years of his life he had had no name. Jiji had told him his name, given it to him, and that was one of the reasons Naruto adored him so much. One never forgets the person who names them. The thought of anything he had created going unnamed was almost physically painful to him. Luckily he knew how to fix this.

"I'll give you a name then", he said with a kind smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise, a small, startled, gasp escaping her throat. She had not expected that, she knew what her purpose was. She had not even considered anything more. A name had power, a name would make her real.

Seeing her reaction and taking the silence as confirmation, Naruto continued; rubbing a hand on his chin in thought for several moments before a joyful light entered his eyes.

"How about Yume?" he suggested happily.

"Dream?" she replied in confusion.

"Ah", he said with an affection filled grin. "Because you're more beautiful than anything I could have dreamed of."

Warmth bloomed in Yume's heart.

"God that sounded narcissistic…"

Yume laughed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

After that things weren't nearly as awkward as before.

Okay, they were, but now both of them were anticipating the next part enough to drown it out. Butterflies danced in both of their stomachs, twisting and turning. Eventually, Naruto's flagging confidence swelled enough to break the trance he seemed to have found himself in.

"Can I kiss you?" He managed to get out without stuttering, a blush creeping across both of their faces.

"Ah", she nodded.

With that he slowly closed the distance between them. When they were mere inches from each other he raised a hand to gently cup her cheek; her eyes fluttering closed at the contact. He leaned in and their lips met, chaste and innocent. They pulled back to meet each other's eyes briefly before both moved into the next kiss. This one was different; passionate and hungry. Their lips moved actively against each other and, when Naruto's ill-gotten knowledge came into play, a tongue tentatively entered Yume's mouth. She responded in kind after some prompting; their tongues caressing each other in a swirling dance. She moaned at the contact, the sound seeming to light a fire in Naruto who had wrapped his other hand around her waist to caress and grope her buttocks, drawing more sighs and moans of pleasure from her. She drew closer to him until they were flush against each other.

Yume went absolutely still when she felt something long and hard against her lower stomach. This lasted only a moment before she began rubbing her body against his vigorously; trying to douse the fire that had been lit in her loins only to stoke it ever higher. Eventually she maneuvered her body to the point where their crotches were rubbing against each other, the blatant dry humping causing her to lean back in order to positively mewl in pleasure. Naruto moved his mouth to her neck in response, licking and nipping at the spots that caused her cries to intensify. Eventually his mouth reached the cleavage of her breasts left uncovered by her yukata.

The hand that had originally cradled her head had long since moved to her back in order to steady her. As the two had kissed and rubbed against one another they had unknowingly made their way to Naruto's bed. The back of his legs hit the edge causing him to overbalance and sit on it. Yume took the chance to increase the pace and vigor of her movements, panting and moaning all the while. With Yume relatively steady atop his lap the hand on her back moved to grope her breast in much the same way his other hand continued to knead her ass.

Yume's cries grew louder, if that was possible, as he began to play with her tit. Mewls and whines passed her lips as he toyed with her nipple through the thin fabric of her top; his thumb and pointer finger rolling the small nub between them. She kissed him again, passion and lust making it feel thicker and headier than before. Naruto caught her tongue with his teeth and gave it a light tug, lewdly pulling it from her mouth. When he released it she pulled back, still grinding against him unconsciously, and began to shyly shrug her robe off of her shoulders till it remained on her top only by the sleeves catching on her elbows and the obi around her waist. Her lightly tanned breasts were bare before him heaving with each breath and nipples standing at attention. In that moment he found himself thinking that she was even more beautiful than he had first thought.

"D-do you really mean that?" Yume replied in embarrassment, startling him. He had not meant to say that out loud. However, reading the insecurity on her face he decided that it would not be a bad idea to let her know how much she attracted him.

He dipped his head forward for another kiss, tender and sweet this time.

"I'll never lie to you Yume-chan," he swore "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even more than Sakura-chan. Can't you feel how much I want you?" he asked as he ground himself against her for the first time since he had sat down with her on his lap. She gasped loudly again, his passion drawing tears to her eyes which he kissed away. Yume knew how much he idolized Sakura, she had come from his head after all, and to hear him compare her favorably to his rosette crush with such honest and sincere eyes caused her heart to feel as if it were about to burst. Swallowing thickly she reached up to remove his hitai-ate from his brow. Placing it on the bed beside her she then put her hands on his cheeks gently and pulled his head forward so that she could kiss his brow. Naruto responded by lifting his head to capture her lips again, this time with her slender fingers running through his golden locks.

It was Yume's turn to worship his body, however, and she ended the kiss even as a disappointed whine escaped her lips. Both panting slightly, she then brought her hand to the zipper of his jacket. As one hand drew it down the other spread the opening wider, stroking his broad chest through the black t-shirt he wore underneath. He did not have the money to afford the same wire mesh chain mail as his peers, but that was alright, she thought, since the tight black shirt made him look _bad_. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined him in nothing but that shirt and dark, tight, pants; pounding into her pussy from behind in some dark alley.

When the zipper was completely undone she aided him in shrugging it off as she had done with her own top before. However, instead of leaving it half on she removed it completely and threw it somewhere away from them. Running her fingers over his chest and abdomen she then began to place light, butterfly, kisses on his neck. Slender fingers hooked under the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up to just above his navel. Her hands then returned to caressing him, only this time she was massaging bare flesh. His rigorous training and superior physiology made him much more muscular than the other boys in his class; even Sasuke and Kiba who were the only ones able to match or defeat him in taijutsu these days. While not carved from marble due to his young age he still maintained a lean and muscular frame. His stomach did not have an ounce of excess fat on it and a respectable six pack was slowly forming on his abdominal muscles.

The feeling of his warm, firm stomach under her fingertips drove her to kiss his mouth again. This time when the kiss ended a strand of saliva remained suspended between them until Naruto dipped down to capture her lips tenderly and swallow it. Her face positively flaming now, Yume moved to pull his shirt up and over his head and, when it had gone the same way as his jacket, she paused to stare at his naked body with the same stunned intensity as he had viewed her breasts mere minutes ago.

An awkward cough from a blushing Naruto brought her back to reality. She flushed again and then began kissing and licking his pecs as her fingers continued their earlier explorations. Feeling that her beautiful chest had been lonely for far too long he brought his own hands back to them, groping and messaging the just larger than a handful globes. Yume moaned contentedly as he began to tweak and rub her bare nipples, touching tentatively at first but growing in intensity as he became more confident. Eventually the feelings Naruto was evoking from her tits became too much and she leaned in to grind them against his own chest. Her arms wrapped around his head and pulled it to the crook of her neck as she undulated in his lap. The crotch of his pants had been growing progressively wetter as her pussy lips rubbed against the firm outline of his dick. They suddenly became far damper as she seized up in his arms and came with a wordless scream from the wild dry humping they had been involved in since their first kiss.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Yume-chan…" he moaned as she squeezed him.

Light kisses passed between the two teenage lovers as Yume came down from her climax. Small pecks and nips being placed all over each other's faces and necks. She looked her counterpart in the eye and knew what she wanted to do next. With a deep breath she calmed her racing heart enough to relay her desires to him.

"I want to make you feel good now…Naruto-sama."

Wide eyed at both her husky voice and the underlying message her words carried, a thoroughly surprised Naruto nodded in consent. His breath catching in his throat and his gaze never leaving her for a second as she stood shakily from his lap and sunk to her knees in front of him. Yume, on the other hand, had not looked away from his crotch since she received his consent. Her hands moved to the zipper of his pants before stopping as she felt her own surge of bravery. She merely undid the button above it and wrapped her arms around his waist to grab his ass. Her mouth then lowered to his crotch; dexterous lips and tongue maneuvering the zipper between her teeth. She pulled it down with her mouth, eyes never leaving her prize, as Naruto grew more and more aroused by the second. A hand moved to caress her head in encouragement and, with a swell of pride joining her own lust and excitement, her nose settled in the folds of his boxers. A deep breath drew in the musky scent of his manhood and almost caused her to become overzealous in her approach. Luckily, she managed to keep a tenuous hold on her desire and merely used her nose to open the flap in front and free the treasure within. Her eyes flew open in shock when Naruto's throbbing penis sprung out and smacked her face with a meaty *Thwack!*. He was so big, and still young!

When after a few moments Yume had done nothing but stare wide eyed at his package Naruto spoke softly to grab her attention.

"Y-yume-chan? Is something wrong?" he questioned, worry evident in his voice. For years he had dealt with hate and bigotry from all sides. He had been treated like a leper since the day he was born and, even though he knew the real reason now, that didn't stop old insecurities from surfacing. He had always looked different from everybody else, even without the marks on his face. Eventually his young mind had rationalized that people hated him because he looked different, possibly even ugly. Part of the reason he liked Sakura so much was because she was the only one who looked as out of place as he did. Even Ino just seemed to fit in in a way that should not have been possible considering her hair and eyes. Then again, the Yamanakas had always been fair colored as far as he could tell.

He had thought it slightly unfair before when he realized his appearance looked exotic and, dare he say it, _sexy_ on a girl like Yume. As the night wore on he had slowly begun to feel more and more secure in his appearance. The lust in her eyes when she gazed upon more of his naked skin than he had ever willingly shown another person had made his heart beat in his chest like a wild drum. Taking a closer look he realized that same lust was still present (along with a healthy amount of shock) and felt his anxiety ease slightly. If Yume, who he had let closer than any other, rejected him he might break.

Coming back to herself Yume shook her head before looking at the face of the man she had already accepted into her heart as her lord.

And if that that anything to do with how _hot_ it would be to service him like some kind of exotic courtesan or concubine; well that really wasn't anybody else's business, was it?

Seeing the discomfort in his eyes she realized her actions might have been taken the wrong way and hurried to ease his fears.

"I-I apologize, Naruto-sama. It's just …i-it looks so much bigger from down here."

Her words caused him no little amount of embarrassment and relief. Embarrassment because she insisted on calling him 'sama' and relief because he had been worried he might be unappealing in his size. He had never seen another one close enough to compare, after all, and was glad he…measured up in that way as well.

"I-it's not going to be a problem, is it Yume-chan?"

"No", she replied. "I should be able to take it. I will just need some time to…adjust to something so large. I-I'm sorry if I'm not going fast enough for you Naruto-sama."

An easy and relieved smile slid onto his face at her words and he hurriedly spoke to ease her worries as she had eased his.

"No,no. Take your time Yume-chan. I don't want to make you do anything your uncomfortable with, this night has been amazing already", he said as he raised his hands in front of his chest to wave off her worries. Yume felt herself relax at his words. Her affection for him growing as he granted her the freedom to make her own decisions on just how far and fast they went. She had not been lying when she said that she would need time to adjust to his length, but, if she had held any doubts about going all the way with him tonight they were gone now. Even if she hadn't been created to pleasure and comfort him Yume felt as if she would have anyway. She relayed her feelings to him by pouring as much of the overflowing affection her heart held for him into a tender smile. Naruto felt his own heart stop beating and swell at the sight of it.

Taking a steadying breath Yume lifted her hands to tentatively grasp his shaft. It felt hot, and hard as stone, and her hands could not cover the entirety of his member even though her dainty fingers managed to wrap around its respectable girth. Feeling the way it twitched and pulsed beneath her hands, Yume took a moment to brush her hair out of her face before laying a tender peck on the head.

A small gasp escaped Naruto's mouth at the contact and his hands moved back to caressing her hair. Her confidence bolstered by his reaction, Yume began to gently stroke his shaft; kissing and licking it as she went. Noticing how his grip tightened slightly whenever she touched the tip she paid special attention to his dark helmet, one hand stroking it in circular motions whenever her mouth ventured elsewhere. Eventually, she kissed his balls before making her way back up his length slowly. When she reached the head she kissed it again before taking it into her mouth.

"Ah, Yume-chan!" a startled gasp escaped Naruto's mouth at the molten, wet, heat surrounding the tip of his penis. When she began lathering it with her tongue he rocked slightly, forcing another two inches into her mouth, before running his hands through her silky hair as if he were rewarding a pet. He spoke then; his words making Yume feel even more like a bitch in heat.

"Th-that's it Yume-chan. Y-you're so good at this-dattebayo", he panted huskily. Inside his head, however, he mentally smacked himself for using that lame verbal tic at a time like this.

If Yume minded (or even noticed) the idiosyncrasy it was impossible to tell due to her lack of reaction to it. Instead, feeling hotter at his words, she sunk another few inches into her oral cavity, moaning at the taste. Now bobbing her head up and down his length she struggled to keep a steady pace while also stroking him gently with her tongue. Feeling a decidedly naughty urge take hold of her, Yume raised her eyes to meet his. Naruto's blue orbs were locked on Yume, literally glowing with lust as he unconsciously channeled chakra to them in order to see her better. When she lifted her gaze to meet his they widened slightly before his pupils suddenly elongated into lust filled slits; primal and ravenous. Yume moaned and felt her nether lips become even wetter at the slight.

Her eyes never left his as she lost the battle with her own urges and wrapped her arms around his waist again in order to roughly fuck her own face on his dick. His cock hit the back of her throat with almost enough force to dispel her before it slipped and made its way down. She choked for a moment but never stopped moving even as she relaxed the muscles in her throat and suppressed her gag reflex. Naruto's grip became tighter than ever due to the unexpected deepthroat and he wrapped her twin tails around his hands to aid in her rhythmic pounding. Together they managed to drive his entire length into her and settle Yume's face in his golden pubic hair.

Still looking him in the eye, Yume saw the strain on his face even as she felt the frantic twitching of his cock and moved a hand down to her pussy lips while increasing her pace further. Eventually the rapid stroking of her own vagina caused her clit to become unhooded. Her palm struck it roughly on its next pass and she sunk down his length to the base even as her eyes shot wide at her own orgasm. The ensuing scream of release was muffled by his cock but managed to force him over the edge he had been balancing on for too long. With a mighty roar Naruto never knew himself capable of making he unloaded his creamy jizz down her throat. She pulled of off his length slowly after the first few shots of hot cum had slithered down into her stomach. She released his dick with a loud *Pop!* and panted heavily with hooded eyes. She kneeled there, twitching from her own release and glistening with sweat, her open mouth filled with a healthy amount of his spunk; which had also shot out onto her face, hair, and even down to her heaving breasts. At the sight of her, Naruto felt the bestial lust that had been building inside him since she met his eyes during that amazing blowjob burst out from his very core. Growling in desire he lifted her up under her arms and, ignoring her startled yelp, swung her around so that she was laying on his bed with one of his knees mounted between her thighs on the mattress.

Startled by his actions, both Naruto and Yume simply stopped and stared at one another. Yume spread out on his bed and covered in his cum. Naruto hovering over her with a burning need for her in his eyes, yet forcing his straining muscles to stop before he did something she was not ready for.

'_I love him'_, Yume realized with a start. It had been slowly building in her since he had named her what seemed like a lifetime ago. She had lusted after his body, admired his character, and been inspired to swear herself to him forever by the strength of his heart. Now, however, she knew what she truly wanted from him.

"I love you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto's eyes went wide at her words. He almost pulled away from her at the sudden declaration but stopped when she gently grabbed is forearms. She swallowed the semen in her mouth for him to see and then took advantage of his stunned state to help him shrug his pants and boxers past his bare feet and onto the floor. Yume then laid back on the bed; spreading herself even further and pushing her breasts out towards him proudly.

"I love you Naruto-sama", she repeated, "and I want you inside me. Let me show you how much I want _you_."

Naruto swallowed thickly at that and wiped the gathering moisture from his eyes. He kissed her again, unmindful of his own cum, and then positioned himself between her glorious thighs.

"I don't know if I love you, Yume-chan. But I do know that you are important to me and that I want your beautiful body more than I've ever wanted anything before. I want to love you, Yume-chan, and I won't stop until I do. I never give up and I never back down; that's my nindō…and my promise to you."

His words brought tears of joy to her eyes. She felt as if they both were crying far more than was necessary tonight, but, the pain and loneliness they eased from each other's hearts with each kiss, each touch, was deeply cathartic. Yume nodded in readiness and Naruto gripped the base of his member with one hand to run it up and down her dripping slit. When he felt it was suitably slick for penetration he brought it down to the warm tunnel at her center and began to push himself in slowly. Yume gasped in pleasure even as he groaned at the tightness that made her lower mouth even more intense to be inside than the top. Unfortunately, he then came to a barrier he had not even considered would be there.

Yume froze and Naruto stopped above her. They both knew that enough damage would dispel a clone but, in his haste, it appeared Naruto had not taken this into account when he created as realistic a body as possible for her. The thought that this would cause her to burst terrified both of them, but, neither was the type to simply not try something out of fear and they had already been rough with each other tonight. With a mutual nod and clenching of jaws Naruto pushed through her maidenhead slowly. The strain was painful for Yume, but she knew it was necessary and grabbed his hand for comfort. Suddenly, her hymen broke and he was quickly sheathed inside her to the hilt; Naruto and Yume gasping in pleasure and discomfort at the tight fit. However, the moment her virginity was taken Naruto felt her form begin to destabilize.

'_No!'_ he thought, _'I won't let it end this way!'_

He began emitting as much chakra from his body as possible, saturating the air and physically holding Yume together with all his strength. For a moment it seemed like it wouldn't be enough until, with a shudder through both of their chakras, Yume began to stabilize again. When they realized what had happened they almost laughed in relief before the movement brought their attention back to where their hips were joined. They were together in the most intimate way; their bodies molding together while their chakras seemed to synchronize to a degree they had never thought was possible. They felt each other, everything they had, and found themselves mesmerized by what they found both physically and spiritually.

"Oh god you're inside me! So deep, so big!" Yume shouted. "Please fuck me with your huge cock Naruto-sama! Go slowly but _please_ fuck me!"

Naruto nodded in determination at her words and, when he felt her discomfort had eased, began to give long, slow, thrusts into her tight quim. Yume's breaths came faster and faster as the pace increased steadily. Naruto was watching her so closely, feeling her in his very chakra, that he knew when she was ready for him to increase his speed and power; doing so accordingly. The knowledge that he was watching her be fucked caused the winding coil in her abdomen to tighten even further. _'How lewd I must look'_ she thought as she tilted her head back to moan in pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets by her thigh while the other grabbed them above her head. She felt as if she were riding a hurricane and, if she didn't hold on for dear life, she would be thrown off. The power of his thrusts between her legs became so intense that the bed began to move beneath them every time he sheathed himself inside her. His head dipped down and capture one of her nipples in his mouth once again, a hand coming up to fondle the rest of her tit. Yume screamed in pleasure at the dual assault and began to maul the other breast herself. She was close, so close, and she knew it. They both did.

"Naruto-samaaaaaa!"

With a great cry Yume came for the third time that night. Her body seized up as pleasure surged through her. Her face twisted into a lewd caricature, tongue lolling from her mouth and eyes rolled back into her head. When she returned to her senses she rocked her hips on instinct and noticed that the hot, fleshy, rod buried within her had not wilted a bit.

"Y-you di-didn't cum? Why n-not? Was it bad for you?" she asked worriedly. It was her job to pleasure him yet he had only cum once while this was her third time. Would he become displeased with her if she continued to take all the pleasure for herself? She looked to him answers and instead gasped deeply at the animalistic lust portrayed on his face.

His eyes seemed even more slit than before and his clenched teeth were creaking against each other as they elongated and sharpened. Without warning Naruto lifted Yume up again and spun her upside down while still impaled on his dick. This was what had broken free for a short moment before, however, now that she had given him her permission to screw her brains out Naruto had no intention of stopping for anything. "Oh God!" Yume screamed in pleasure as he began pounding into her from behind with even more force than before, his rapid thrusts desperate for release. The wall behind the head of his bed began to crack as the frame hit it over and over with inhumane force. She tightened around him in impending release and the responding thrust came with even more force. Yume's arms gave out beneath her, causing her upper body to fall so that she was putting all her weight directly onto her breasts. They seemed to mold onto the bed under her weight as they rocked with each powerful thrust, increasing her pleasure even more. Through the haze of pleasure that was now her entire world, Yume's foggy mind wondered what was happening. Yume got her answer when a hand slammed down onto the sheets next to her head. Her eyes widened as she saw his nails elongate into claws and tear into the bed.

The man she loved was a demon, and he was on top of her. Fucking her from behind like an animal.

With that thought Yume lost her mind to pleasure, her tongue had not stayed inside her mouth since they started a second time and her eyes had rolled so far back into her head that the blue irises were barely visible. She came again and felt a hot wave of pleasure erupt directly into her womb.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window of Naruto's apartment. Outside the chirping of birds and the sounds of vendors opening their shops early rang out. Inside, however, the only sounds to be heard were pants, grunts, and moans. Naruto laid on his back, his hands wrapped around Yume's wrists as she bounce on his lap; riding his dick like a cowgirl with her hands splayed out on his muscular stomach. Her Yukata barely staying on her, soaked in sweat and cum as it was. Splotches of jism painted her lush body; on her thighs, coating her breasts, in her hair, and dripping down her face. She looked, to be blunt, as if she had been fucked stupid.

"Here it comes again Yume-chan!"

With a final pleasure filled groan Naruto arched his back and filled her again. The excess semen flowing out of her pretty, stuffed, pussy and caking her thighs again. Yume squeaked, wordless and loud, and clenched around him again as his release prompted her own. With that the last ounce of strength in her arms gave out and she collapsed onto his naked body. It took at least ten minutes before she was even able to focus on something besides the orgasmic exhaustion or the mind numbing pleasure she was still experiencing even now. The feeling of her lord's cock, finally sated but still inside her, was the first thing she noticed. With a loud groan she managed to roll off of him and cuddle into Naruto's side, his dick popping out of her and allowing a deluge of cum to follow. She met his eyes and kissed him tenderly. When it ended she noticed Naruto looked worried about something.

"Naruto-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, sorry Yume-chan!" he replied while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head when he realized she had caught onto his discomfort. "It's just…I don't know how long I can keep you formed-and, well, I think it might cause problems if I did. I don't know how I would explain you to anyone if they found out and you seem pretty worn out now as it is…" he rambled before tapering off.

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice as he trailed off, Yume cupped his cheek again. She smiled as he leaned into the contact unconsciously and then kissed him. "You don't need to worry Naruto-sama", she said. "Even if you dispel me I will return as Yume the next time you summon me. I have a name and an identity now, and I refuse to leave you alone again. I meant it when I said I loved you and I intend to stay by your side forever. Even if the only thing keeping me alive is my own willpower I won't disappear. I will _never_ leave you."

Letting out an almost painful sigh of relief, Naruto allowed his head to fall back and hit his pillow. "I'll never leave you either, Yume-chan."

They kissed one last time and then, with her hand held in his, Yume dispelled. When the smoke cleared Naruto felt more complete than he ever had before. He could feel her warm and comforting presence in the back of his mind. Her heart beat in time with his, lulling him to sleep.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"God_ damnit!"_

* * *

While Naruto did not know this (as he had lost interest in the mechanics of the technique after seeing it was a bunshin type jutsu; only sticking with it out of sheer stubbornness) the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu allowed for the memories of a bunshin to return to its creator when it dispelled. Fortunately, Naruto had been unconsciously repressing negative emotions and even unwanted memories for years in order to maintain some semblance of sanity. Because of this his mind had not broken under the strain of thousands of memories he was not used to receiving yet. Thankfully, the memories of being thoroughly fucked senseless by a man for several hours straight fell under this category. In the depths of his mind a demon slept, its mind in a semi-comatose state from the lack of stimulation it got while sealed. Even deeper, however, a dark shade opened its eyes and felt all of Yume's experiences and sensations from the night before hit it at once.

For the first time in its miserable existence it experienced sexual pleasure (any pleasure really). When its mind managed to overcome the sheer power of its completely unexpected orgasm its fell orbs fluttered open as it reached out with its senses to find the source of the strange, new, things it felt. It found a shining beacon in the darkness that even it could not reach. By then the full weight of the memories settled in its mind and it realized Naruto was actually the giver of the pleasure it had felt. Pleasure it now wanted to feel first hand, more than it had ever wanted anything.

"Oh god yessss…I gotta get me some of that."

* * *

**Aaaaaand done! ****Man that was a rush!**

**Thank you all for reading and for faving, and for reviewing, and for following, and, well, thanks for everything!**

**Oh, and I've already noticed some confusion so allow me to clear this up. The Kyuubi is still asleep. Naruto did not receive Yume's memories so none of his potential negative emotions from such an experience reached it. Something else is awake though. I promise Kurama will eventually make an appearance so don't worry!**

**Also, I know hymens don't work that way but, well, this is smut.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**I'm back baby! **

**I swear I had this like mostly done months ago but it was like I had even _less_ time to write over the summer than during the school year. Something about professors droning on in dry, uninteresting, lectures just gets my creative juices flowing. **

**Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. Not me...I am not Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was hot…why was it so _hot_?

She panted laboriously, her whole body slick with sweat and …other things. Her large breasts heaving in effort. Why…why did it take so much strength to simply stay coherent?

She felt it then. Strong hands groping and massaging her luscious flesh. A hot tongue licking at that sweet spot on the crook of her neck. A _hard_, naked, body pressed against her own. Muscles rippling and skin glistening. He was making love to her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs. Making love to every _inch_ of her body. It felt so wonderful, she could not imagine any greater pleasure.

A long, hot, steely, rod throbbing against her pert backside disabused her of that notion.

Trembling in anticipation and ecstasy she looked up at his face as he lined up with her entrance. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of loving blue eyes gazing down at her.

"N-naruto-kun", she gasped.

'…_inata-sama…'_

She blinked.

What?

'_Time to wake up, Hinata-sama.'_

* * *

With a gasp Hyūga Hinata startled into wakefulness. Blinking she looked in confusion to the person gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wah..?" she questioned dazedly. Her awakener, a young branch member named Mariko, smiled down at her in amusement.

"Time to get up, my lady. You wouldn't want to miss morning practice would you?" she sked gently.

"Nooooo…I was having such a _wonderful _dream…" Hinata whined as she fell back to her bed in defeat.

Mariko smirked as she left the room.

'_Heh. I'll bet.'_

Privately she contemplated what sort of young man could inspire such…_steamy_ fantasies in her normally reserved cousin.

* * *

Naruto ran.

He ran as if the very hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. He ran and he ran and he ran and he ran. If he was late today of all days-

This time, Iruka-sensei might actually kill him.

* * *

When Naruto reached the academy he knew he was late and that a spiraling _spear_ of chalk would be thrown at his head like a javelin when he entered class. With this in mind he stood before the door to his class' lecture hall with his face scrunched up in resigned expectation. He pulled. The door flew open. He ducked. He entered the room running with his head held low. He screamed a battle cry for the ages.

Iruka wasn't there yet.

When Naruto realized what he must look like his face lit up like a bonfire and he quietly made his way to a seat as far away from everyone else as possible.

No one said a word to him.

* * *

When Umino Iruka woke up that morning he had thought he knew what to expect from his students. He had taught them for years and had enough of a grasp on their personalities to know how they would react to the impending start of their careers.

Sasuke would brood smugly.

Kiba would crow at his own prowess.

Shikamaru would nap.

Hinata would sit shyly in a corner.

Naruto…Iruka smiled. Naruto would be proclaiming his victory and his impending ascension of 'hokageship' or some other nonsense. The boy did have a habit of saying ridiculous things when he was excited, not that Iruka could blame him. He had glimpsed Naruto's potential a few nights ago and would never doubt his dream again. Naruto would be hokage.

That was why he was so thoroughly confused when he entered class for the last time that semester.

Sasuke was snickering quietly.

Kiba looked as if he was more confused than usual.

Shikamaru was, well ok, he was still asleep.

Hinata stared straight ahead in open mouthed shock. His ears barely able to hear the murmurs of 'Naruto-kun passed…' as they passed her lips.

And speak of the devil…Naruto had his head down on his desk. In the very back of the room. _Quietly_.

'…_What the fuck?'_

* * *

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura questioned unsurely.

Iruka had entered the room at least a minute ago and had yet to move an inch. He was honestly scaring her a bit. In fact, now that she thought about it, everybody had been acting weird when she and Ino-pig had come in. _'I wonder what's wrong with them?'_ she thought.

Iruka heard his name being called and drew himself back to attention. He would find out what had happened to his students. Later.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed with an almost-completely-honest smile on his face. "I am glad to see you all here today and to recognize your efforts as graduates of this fine academy. Today you are no longer my students, you are my valuable kohai." Saying this her made his way to his desk with a slight limp (the truly promising graduates noticed and he noticed them noticing) in order to take attendance. When he reached the second to last name (Uzumaki Naruto) an offended exclamation rose from the group in front of him.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" shouted Kiba who had apparently elected himself as spokesperson for the faction that actually _gave a shit_ about someone who wasn't themselves. Teenagers, right? "Why the hell is Naruto here!?" Kiba continued, "He failed miserably! We all saw him leave without a hitai-ate!"

At Kiba's words several of Naruto's classmates spoke against his presence and jeered. Normally this would be more than enough to send him into a rage, however, two things stopped him. One, he was still incredibly embarrassed about before. Two, he could feel Yume's comforting presence even now. He didn't need the recognition of assholes like Kiba or Sasuke, he had undeniable proof that he was better than all of them.

To Naruto her love was his most precious possession and as long as he had it he didn't need anyone else's recognition. So he stayed silent, opting only to flip Kiba off when the ass wasn't looking.

"There was a mistake in the testing process and Naruto did, in fact, pass." Iruka reprimanded. His eyes bored into Kiba's even though the entire room knew he was speaking to all of them. "I would thank you not to question your superiors again, genin."

With a loud gulp Kiba slouched down in his seat. Iruka had never spoken to any of them like that and for good reason. This drove his earlier point in further than anything else could have; they were no longer children and now held the power and responsibilities of adults. There would be no more coddling. Seeing that he had the entire class' undivided attention Iruka continued his short speech.

"You are now all legally recognized as adults in Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, and all other nations that recognize our legitimacy. In any of these places you have the right to drink, gamble, engage in sexual intercourse, and to kill. You are also wholly responsible for any consequences you encounter in doing so. Drinking and gambling can lead to personal ruin, sex is often used as a weapon by more experience ninja, killing innocents will get you executed faster than you can say 'I thought he had a kunai'. We are ninja, the law only applies to us if we get caught. _You will get caught_. ", his eyes settled on each genin in turn, burning the importance of his words into their minds.

"Nukenin are not some myth; they are real, they are a threat, they exist for a reason. Step further out of bounds than Konoha can justify and you will be punished for it. That is what it means to be an adult in the shinobi world. You are all soldiers now, you belong to Konoha, you obey your superiors. Do not fail us, do not fail each other, do not fail yourselves."

When Iruka felt the full gravity of his words had settled on his young charges he smiled widely at them in order to disperse the heavy atmosphere. "That being said, I know all of you will do this village proud and make something great of yourselves. I believe in all of you."

As his words settled the minds of the genin in front of him Iruka then began giving out team assignments. Naruto, still caught up in thinking on his sensei's words, missed roughly half of them before he managed to pull his attention back to his sensei.

"Team six will be Sarugaki Hibachi, Inoue Fuki, and Uzuki Ami under Kanden Tekuno. Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-", Iruka was cut off by a heavy sigh as Sakura's head dropped to her desk. Glaring at her for interrupting him and putting such hurt in Naruto's eyes Iruka continued as if nothing had happened, "and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi."

This time Sakura cheered and Sasuke groaned in disappointment joined by Naruto's quiet "Just fucking kill be now-ttebayo". Iruka smirked at their reactions before continuing.

"Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in active service and Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma." More complaints followed this announcement (mostly from Ino though Shikamaru contributed with a whisper of "I agree with Naruto"); at least Team Eight seemed happy enough though it was hard to tell with Shino.

"You all have an hour for lunch to get to know your teammates better before your jonin sensei pick you up. Use that time wisely. Class, dismissed!" With that Iruka gave them all a firm salute, they were officially shinobi now.

* * *

"So. This is where Naruto lives?"

"You would certainly know if you ever deigned to visit him."

"Mah Mah, you know me Hokage-sama. I'm not really babysitter material."

"Yet that is what you will be doing soon, no?" Hiruzen questioned while lighting his pipe. He was getting too old to be dealing with Kakashi's antics, even if the man was one of the few survivors of his teaching line.

"Ah well, that remains to be seen doesn't it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquired himself with an over exaggerated smile that caused his eyes to squint joyfully.

"Quite.", the hokage answered with a sigh. He really hoped Kakashi actually gave his team a chance. They were all… off in their own way but each was also exceptionally talented. They reminded him so much of his own students that he could not help but put them together.

"Speaking of Naruto," Kakashi continued, "it certainly looks like he left in a hurry, wouldn't you say?"

The hokage chuckled lightly in reply. "Knowing Naruto-kun, he was too excited to sleep last night and ended up leaving at the last minute as a result." Having shown Kakashi all he needed to show him in addition to giving the jonin _firm_ instructions to be fair in his testing, the Sandaime Hokage moved towards the door.

"Yeah…excited…" Kakashi murmured as he moved to follow his leader. Why did he smell sex?

…Oh well, it was probably his imagination.

* * *

"Neh, Sakura-chan! Do you want to eat together?"

When Sasuke had left to eat his lunch Sakura had followed him in an attempt to eat together with him and Naruto had followed her in turn.

"…I guess you can eat with us too bastard." Naruto added reluctantly. He may think Sasuke was an elitist prick but they were teammates now so he should at least attempt to be nicer.

Unfortunately, his teammates obviously disagreed with him.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that moron! And no, I don't want to eat with you!"

"Sakura-chan please! I just want to get to know you two better! We're going to be teammates from now on, we need to at least try to like each other!" Naruto protested, hurt by Sakura's seeming revulsion at the mere thought of spending time with him.

"*Humph* Like I need a weakling like you for a teammate. Just stay out of my way loser." Sasuke turned and walked away.

Sakura flipped her hair haughtily and turned to run after him with a smile on her face. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun! Let's have lunch together!"

"…Why do you all hate me so much? You can't know about _it_. Am I just that repulsive to you?"

Naruto ate by himself.

* * *

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun! Let's eat lunch together!"

'_*Sigh* I was talking to you too you annoying twit…'_

When Sakura reached Sasuke she began walking beside him happily. _'Almost like a date!'_ she thought. When Sasuke continued to remain silent Sakura took the initiative and broke the silence, unfortunately, there was only one topic that came to mind at the time. "I am so sorry about that moron Sasuke-kun!" she said.

"Hn."

"He's been trying to get me to go out with him for, like, e_ver_ and he just won't take no for an answer!"

"…H-hn." _'Dear. Gods. Pot meet kettle…'_

"I mean," Sakura continued, "he only acts that way because he's an orphan! Maybe if he had parents to smack some sense into him he wouldn't be such an annoying, useless, nuisance!"

Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is wrong with you?" he spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Wha-?"

"I said 'What is wrong with you?'!" Sasuke said louder, almost yelling. "What kind of person puts someone else down because they don't have _parents_!? Am I worthless now that my family is-!" Sasuke cut himself off, upset he had said so much. He walked past Sakura, ignoring the horrified look on her face.

"N-no Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean it like tha-!"

"What did you mean then?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone! You have no right to talk about people like that,about him like that! _You're_ annoying!"

Sasuke walked away. Sakura didn't feel like eating anymore.

* * *

Roughly an hour later the newly formed Team seven sat at their desks. None of them looked at one another. They were the only team that had not been joined by their sensei yet. Even that asshole Hibachi had left earlier following a rather *Ahem* healthy man. Naruto knew because he had amused himself by flipping the douche off as he went. He would rather be on that team with Ami and Fuki (even if they had bullied him harshly in the past) than two people who obviously hated his guts.

The awkward silence was broken by a small cough from the front of the room. All three new genin had their attentions drawn to their former teacher as he stood unsurely at his desk. "Um…Your sensei is obviously late, but, unfortunately I have other duties to attend to. You are all mature enough to wait by yourselves so I am going to _trust_ you here alone." As he said this he looked directly at Naruto who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and pointedly looked anywhere but at him. Iruka's lips twitched into a small smirk at the sight and he limped out. The sound of the sliding door closing signaled the three to return to an awkward silence. They stayed that way for another two hours.

By the time their sensei had finally arrived the awkward silence from before had been replaced by a smoldering rage in all of them. The only reasons Naruto had not trapped the doorway were Iruka's words and, again, Yume's soothing presence in the back of his head. When Kakashi walked in he noticed that all three of his adorable genin looked like they wanted to murder him.

He thought it made them even cuter.

"My first impression of you three is…you're absolutely adorable."

All three twitched.

"Mah Mah, meet me on the roof then!" Saying that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a gentle breeze.

The three remained seated in outraged shock at the jonin's audacity before Sasuke let out an annoyed huff of air and began making his way out the door. Still not acknowledging each other, Naruto and Sakura followed.

* * *

"Glad you could make it!" their sensei said when they reached the roof. A small flash of orange was all they saw as he moved to tuck something away in his flak jacket's pocket. The three twitched again, but refused to dignify this with a response. _'Mah…they're so cute it's not even funny'_, Kakashi thought, his masked smile so overly exaggerated that it literally reached his eyes. "Well then", he started, "first thing's first, why don't you tell us about yourselves. Get to know each other now that you're a team!" This time only Sasuke and Sakura twitched though he had no idea why.

"Wh-why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Sakura pleaded weakly.

"Mah, I suppose that's fair. I'm sure the three of you know a lot about each other!" Another two person twitch. Kakashi was starting to get annoyed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and dislike some others. I have hobbies but I don't think you're old enough for most of them." Only Naruto twitched this time. Seriously, what the fuck was up with these three? "I have dreams for the future."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are they?" Naruto asked when it became apparent that Kakashi would not continue.

"What are what?"

"You know-your dreams for the future?"

"What about them?"

"I-just-wha-? You know what? I don't care anymore."

Kakashi merely smiled at this (_'I like this sensei thing already!'_) and motioned to Sakura. "Your turn Pinky pie!"

For a second Naruto and Sasuke thought she would punch him before (with a deep, calming, breath) she unclenched her fists and began to speak. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-", Sakura blushed, "*Giggle!*". She dreamily looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Her teammates shifted away from her. "I dislike Ino-pig and Na-", this time she looked sad and a little ashamed, "I dislike nato. It stinks." She shook her head and drew herself back up. "My hobbies are reading and shopping. My dreams for the future?" she blushed again, "*Giggle!*".

"Alllllrighty then", Kakashi said uncertainly. "You're next, bakaranger orange!" Naruto _almost_ flipped him off. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, ramen, gardening, and…intimacy." He said with a wistful look in his eyes. "I dislike waiting for ramen to cook and people who judge others without actually getting to know them first." He didn't notice the other two flinch and shift awkwardly. "My dream for the future is…to become Hokage and prove that I'm worth something. Also, to have a large family with as many children as I can." He had revealed things he usually did not even admit to himself, too caught up in thinking of Yume and her warmth. He was only half listening to Sasuke as the Uchiha started speaking ("Last but not least, grouchy bear!") and, as a result, revealed something else he had never told anyone.

"…and to kill a certain…someone…"

"Sage's balls bastard, I'm sorry alright!"

"Wha-? No not yo-!"

"I didn't even realize those were pictures of your mother until a few months ago! How was I supposed to know the 'high and mighty' Uchiha heiress was a gravure model in her youth?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I. Am going. To _murder you_!"

* * *

"Well, now that that's out of the way…" Kakashi began when he had restrained Sasuke from gelding his teammate.

"I was just kidding teme! Of _course_ your mom didn't do soft-core porn!"

"RAARGH!"

"…Was that a word?"

"Now now you two. Naruto, stop goading Sasuke; especially with his mother. I realize you don't have much experience on the subject but that is generally off limits between comrades." Naruto flinched apologetically.

"Ah, I got'cha. Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't realize."

With a huff Sasuke pulled away from his teacher's weakening grip and stood off to the side of the group. "Tch. Whatever, just don't do it again."

Naruto took this as the peace offering it was and vowed to never bring up any female relative of a comrade in a sexual light. And to hide those (Totally soft-core in that there was never _actually _a guy in the picture) magazines with Sasuke's mom in them. She was _hot_.

"I'm glad you two are…mature enough to settle your differences without violence", Kakashi lectured. "That being said, how about the two of you sit down so I can tell you about the _real_ genin test."

"…What?"

"Yeah," Kakashi continued, "the academy exam is just to weed out the completely hopeless before it's too late. I decide whether you're fit to be shinobi or not. The test will take place at 6 a.m. tomorrow morning in training ground number seven. There is only a one in three chance of passing and, if you fail, I'll either send you back to the academy for remedial training or boot you from the program all together. Oh, and I suggest you don't eat breakfast either. You might throw up!"

Kakashi disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Team Seven stared in shock.

* * *

"Man this sucks…" Naruto had been left alone on that roof by his team. Sasuke left soon after Kakashi followed by Sakura. Neither of them had wanted to get dinner with him though Sakura had at least declined politely this time. _'I wonder what was up with her?'_ After that he had scouted out training ground seven (No traps though, he didn't want to be accused of cheating or catch his teammates in an unexpected snare. Friendly fire was a good way to be sent back to the academy or worse.). He had then gotten dinner at Ramen Ichiraku (Man, Ayame-neechan looked even prettier than usual today!) and started heading home upon noticing the sun setting. As he reached his front door, however, he cheered up immensely.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought, _'at least I can spend time with Yume-chan now. We never got to, well, _talk_ last night. Maybe she'll like cup ramen!'_

As he made his way into his apartment he locked the door behind him, pulled the blinds on his window down, put the kettle on, kicked off his shoes, and (because he was thinking of Yume) shrugged off his jacket as well. She seemed to really like him without it.

He hoped it wasn't the orange.

He then moved to sit on his bed and concentrated on the feelings of warmth and love (Yume in her purest form.) radiating from a single spot in the back of his mind. He brought his hands together.

"Ninpō: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Yume Edition!"

* * *

Deep in Naruto's mind a dark shadow had been lying in wait for hours. It had spent the day probing at the luminescent crystal that cocooned a sleeping Yume, amplifying her pure presence. Each time it had touched the glass-like substance images of Naruto's kind smile would flood its mind and it would be repelled as if burned by the light. Eventually it had simply settled down as close to the monolith as possible, basking in the radiant glow and the feeling of _Naruto_ without actually touching it. A writhing mass of shadow and negativity vaguely taking a woman's form due to Yume's influence. It was weak, compared to how powerful it could eventually become. It existed off of Naruto's darkness and fed on the demonic chakra that slowly filtered through the seal and into his coils. As a result it had a stronger connection to the Kyuubi than Naruto, a connection it had eventually planned to exploit when it consumed him. However, until the beast fully awoke it wasn't even strong enough to take on a fully human-like form. Not with Naruto constantly suppressing it.

With a start it felt Naruto's chakra begin to flow faster and watched mesmerized as Yume's eyes fluttered open and the mental barrier separating them began to crumble into shining dust. A large tendril of Naruto's chakra began to reach for Yume; intending to transport her consciousness to a kagebunshin. The shadow struck then, engulfing Yume and muffling both her fear and her startled screams in order to keep Naruto unaware. It leeched off of her, taking on her form and masking its chakra signature as her own. When the tendril reached them the shadow -now definitely a _her_-pushed Yume's weak form out of the way and embraced it. She fed on Naruto's energy, becoming stronger by the second, as she was drawn to the waiting, corporeal, body he had created for Yume.

* * *

When Naruto had summoned Yume he had intended to spend the night talking with her (maybe a small make out session or two) due to the earliness of his test the next morning. That being said, he did not complain when she slammed her lips onto his hungrily the moment her form materialized. She seemed clumsier, he noted, but more than made up for it in enthusiasm. She straddled his lap, humping his stomach, and kissed him passionately-not even letting him up for air. He quickly learned to breathe through his nose while kissing and noticed that she seemed to smell a bit different then she had last night. Before she had smelled like wildflowers, now she carried the scent of smoke and cinnamon. It stoked his own passion and he kissed her harder, barely taking notice of the loose, _black_, Yukata she now wore. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, both under and over his shirt, and mewled in need when he massaged her ass and groped her chest. They separated for air, neither able to move more than a few inches from each other's lips, as she took off his shirt and began to fumble with his pants. Naruto was slightly confused by her seemingly desperate need for his body but was not willing to question it until he felt a weak flicker of 'Yume' and 'Danger!' from the back of his mind.

She had just gotten the button undone when he grabbed her wrists.

"You-you're not Yume-chan." He said sternly, glaring at the imposter with more than a little confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl (who he could tell was definitely _not_ Yume now that he had a good feel of her chakra) looked as if she was about to protest before, with a terrifyingly dark smile, she began to giggle maliciously. "Kukukuku…You aren't as dumb as I thought _Naruto-sama_." She said mockingly. "How did you know I wasn't that strumpet?"

"Yume-chan is not a 'strumpet'!" he contested hotly, "And I could tell something was wrong from the start! You smell different from her; and kiss different! Even your chakra isn't the same as hers! Now. Who. Are. You!?" he growled.

"Hmph!" she snorted derisively. "Fine then!"

As she said this her form began to slowly change. Her hair turned black to match her Yukata and her body became more slender as opposed to Yume's lush curves. While Yume was a healthy C-cup this girl was more of a high B; still very respectable for her age but not as obviously buxom. Her thighs were also less toned than Yume's, however, her behind seemed even more taught and round than Yume's and her curves were anything but unappealing. What truly drew Naruto's gaze, however, was her eyes. Blood red with sclera as black as pitch. An aura of anger and despair seemed to palpably exude from her. Naruto had always been sensitive to other people's emotional states (most of the time) and the air of sorrow pouring off of her nearly choked him.

"What do you think? Don't answer that, I can tell. You're disgusted by me just like you always have been."

"Wha-what are you talking about? _Who_ are you?" Naruto managed to get out. He had not forgotten his original question despite his clouded senses.

"What? You mean you don't recognize me? How hurtful!" Her tone was mocking again but her eyes shone with very real pain that cut at Naruto's heart. "I'm you," She said, "Your pain, your anger, your hatred, your '_Yami_'.

"M-my 'darkness'? That's impossible! I've never felt that way! Ever!" he protested.

"Tch," she scoffed, "Of course you would say that. You've been denying my existence for years; even when the proof is right in front of you. You still refuse to acknowledge me. Baka…"

"Denying…your existence?" he whispered. It was then that Naruto noticed that this 'Yami' girl had been stroking him through his pants the entire time they had been talking. Even though he could see by the look on her face that she was not aware of her actions he still did something then that he would regret for the rest of his life.

He flinched.

For a moment _pain_ appeared in her strange eyes. It only lasted a second, though, before her entire face seemed to ice over. Like stone. "I see how it is."

"N-no wait!"

"It's fine! If you don't want me I'm sure someone else in this village will!" Saying that she pushed him down and fled, jumping out the window into the night.

"…I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Fucking ass…" the girl that called herself 'Yami' said, angrily wiping tears from her eyes. "Tch. Why am I crying over someone like him anyway?"

It was dark now and Konoha's nightlife had come out in full swing. Drinking and sounds of revelry surrounded her as she made her way through the less traveled streets. She moved like a shinobi and kept her head down, avoiding the wrong sort of attention in doing so. Eventually she stopped running in an alley. She leaned against a grungy wall and slid down it as the first choked sob escaped her. She tucked her head into her arms atop her knees and cried for what she had lost, what she had never had in the first place. She had no intention of finding some other man to touch her (especially not in _this_ disgusting village), having said that out of anger and sorrow in an attempt to hurt Naruto like he had hurt her. So she sat, and she cried, and she waited for her finite supply of chakra to run out.

'_Why did I even try?'_ she wondered, _'This is all my life will ever be anyway. I can't even steal someone else's love…maybe _I'm_ the weak one…'_

* * *

"Damnit, where is she?!"

Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop searching for 'Yami'. He had done something so completely…_stupid_! And he had hurt her as a result. Even if she hadn't been entirely truthful with him he had literally _sensed_ her pain and yet he had still practically _kicked a goddamn grenade_! He needed to find her, to apologize. Before she hurt herself, or hurt someone else, or did something she would regret. The thought of her in the arms of some lecherous scumbag made him sick to his stomach and furious; mostly at himself.

He had (correctly) assumed she would avoid the main streets, but, there were so many side roads and alleys that it would take him weeks to search them all by himsel-

Wait, himself? That was it!

"Ninpō: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a roar a hundred or more orange and black clad genin materialized on the rooftops around him.

"All of you transform into animals and spread out! Don't let her or anyone else know were searching for her! When you find her, keep watch and let me know! In fact, travel in groups of at least two! Don't approach her unless absolutely necessary!"

With his order given a hundred voices roared in response.

"HAI, BOSS!"

A great cloud of smoke erupted and, when it dispersed, dozens of dogs, cats, and rats spread across Konoha. Many of them stumbled at first, unused to running on four legs, but managed to steady themselves after a few had crashed into something and dispelled. '_Huh_', Naruto thought, '_I wonder why that is…_' His introspection was cut short, however, when the small spark that was Yume finally began to feed off of the chakra he had been redirecting towards her.

'_Na-naruto-sama…_'

'_Yume-chan! I can hear you in my head! Can you hear me?!_'

'_Yes Naruto-sama'_, Yume said with a weak laugh, '_I can hear you just fine. You don't need to yell.'_

'_Ah, sorry'_, Naruto said sheepishly. His face then hardened and his tone became more serious. '_Are you alright Yume-chan? Did she hurt you?'_

Naruto felt a sensation of contentment and something he could only define as 'Yume's smile' when she heard the obvious worry in his tone. '_I'm fine Naruto-sama. She merely surprised me and drained my chakra. For some reason I don't think she had access to yours like I do.'_

'_You've been denying my existence for years',_ a voice rung in his memory.

'_Naruto-sama? Why did you stop?'_

'…_I'm such an idiot…'_

'_Naruto-sama?'_

'_I'm sorry, Yume-chan. I just realized that I've been messing up for far longer then I first thought. Ha ha…I really am a moron.'_

'_Please don't talk about yourself that way! You're an amazing person! You made me, and her too!'_

'_And then I shunned her like the villagers shunned me. And the worst part? I didn't even realize I was doing it! No wonder she hates me…_

'_She doesn't!'_ Yume suddenly cried.

'…_What?'_

'_She doesn't hate you!'_ Yume said with conviction, '_I know she doesn't! If she hated you she would never have done what she did! Would never have kissed you and held you! She doesn't hate you, Naruto-sama, she _loves_ you and she wants your love too!'_

'_She…loves me?'_

'_Un, call it woman's intuition!'_ Yume said happily. '_Now go find her and fix things! Even if she is your 'darkness' she's still a part of you and if nothing else you really love yourself!'_

'_Oh, ha ha!'_ Naruto thought blandly, a smile breaking onto his face. '_Thank you, Yume-chan. I really needed that.'_

'_Of course', _she replied cheekily, '_I'll always be here to lend a hand and a swift kick to the rear.'_

With a bright smile on his face, Naruto leapt off into the night to search for his 'darkness' himself.

With someone like Yume at his side maybe he could be more than a failure.

* * *

'Yami' was broken from her depressed state by the memories of running on four legs entering her mind. Before she could focus on them, however, she was distracted by the sound of a voice she had heard before in her nightmares. While the abuse Naruto (and by extension her) had received from the village was mostly passive-aggressive in nature a few incredibly brave or stupid (or both) individuals had seen fit to harm him physically. It had never gotten too out of hand thanks to the ever present ANBU detail guarding him (There was always at least one or two on duty that were willing to put duty before personal feelings.) but that didn't stop each occurrence from traumatizing the young boy. These negative emotions had then been shoved onto her shoulders. That pain and fear was her entire world until Yume's little…_tryst_ had introduced her to pleasure.

This man was one of the worst. Drunk as he always was in her memories he stumbled past her alley; yelling a bawdy punchline to a far off drinking buddy. She did not know his name, knew nothing but what he looked and sounded like, but she did know that he was alone and drunk enough that even her second hand shinobi education would be enough to take him down and stomp on his ribs like he used to do to Naruto. To her. For a moment she did not know which made her more furious.

She decided it didn't matter.

She was going to do it. A broken bottle was lifted from the ground. She was going to _kill_ one of her personal boogeymen, one of _his_ tormentors. She was going to do what she had been _born_ to do.

"Tou-chan!"

'…_Huh?'_

A young girl, maybe a year or two older than Naruto, had made her way over to the stumbling man. Either she was his daughter or he was even more of a sick fuck than she had thought.

'_It doesn't matter'_, 'Yami' thought darkly, '_in fact its better this way. I'll kill her first and return to him the pain he put us through a thousand fold!'_

Then the girl turned in an effort to support her stumbling father.

She was missing an arm.

"K-kuu-shaaan! *Hiccup!*" the drunk complained, "I'sh can walk on mah *Hiccup!* own! Yu'l hursht yourself f'you pusht s-so mush weight on yur shulder!"

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly Tou-chan it's been twelve years! I'm not made of glass you know."

The man stopped suddenly a solemn look coming over his face. "Yur mother wushd wan me tuh wurry anywaysh." The girl froze at that before slowly turning to her father. "Let's go home Tou-chan."

The two made their way into a house just across the street that was obviously theirs.

'Yami' made no move to stop them, frozen in shock. She could only focus on one thing; the tears in his eyes.

'_Why!? My wife! My daughter! What purpose did their suffering serve monster!?'_

"Why?" she echoed the memory with tears in her eyes, "Why can't I kill you?"

"Because you aren't a bad person."

With a start she turned to the alley behind her only to find herself caught in a familiar embrace.

"Wha-?"

"I acknowledge you!" spoke a voice 'Yami' had feared she would never hear again, "I see you and I refuse to deny one bit of who you are! You _are_ a part of me, but you're also your own person! As long as I live you will never have to be 'Yami' again! I swear to you on my nindō!"

She was overwhelmed by his sudden presence, his embrace, his declaration, by _Naruto_. She could only stare dumbly ahead while trying to process everything that was happening.

"Who am I then?" she managed to speak past the tightness in her chest.

Naruto looked her in the eye and smiled kindly, "You are a part of me, but you are your own person," he repeated, "a person born from memories and emotions. Your name is…Menma."

Menma clutched him tighter. Her tears were stained black as the shadows in her eyes found themselves flushed out by hope, joy, and _love_. Love that belonged to _her_. She returned his smile, ruby red orbs sparkling with affection and a reawakened ember of passion. "Menma, huh? I guess that's the best I'll get out of you, baka."

They kissed, both slowly descending into the inferno once more.

* * *

Before Menma had been so intent on experiencing the orgasmic pleasure she had received secondhand through Yume that she had rushed through the process of foreplay. In other words by merely using her instincts and copied techniques she had forgotten that, in sex at least, the journey is just as enjoyable as the final destination. This time Naruto had a firm grasp on what was actually happening and was able to lend a guiding hand to the relatively inexperienced girl. He held her tight, kneading her luscious ass even as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Menma was soaking wet already, her slit completely saturated with arousal. She ground her hips against his and wrestled his tongue with her own in a fight for dominance. Her gyrations increased in vigor as her womanhood came into contact with his clothed member. Her passion drove her to leap up and wrap her sinuous legs around his hips, humping his crotch with lustful vigor. She did not want to 'take it slow' as Yume had , however, she wanted him to prove he accepted her and her love , wanted it hard and fast and _rough_. Naruto could _feel_ it in her trembling form.

A hand parted her thighs. A finger ran up and down her slit, teasing her pearl free as it brought her to even higher levels of arousal. It reached her hidden channel and dipped inside before beginning to pump in and out powerfully.

"Oh gods!" Menma screamed out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. She humped his hand as it stroked her insides-her inner muscles clenching around the invading digit as his palm rubbed her clitoris in repeated, circular, motions. Another finger entered alongside its sibling to prepare her virgin tunnel further. Her hands frantically rubbed his cock through his pants as she rapidly approached orgasm. The violent climax that tore through her body then showed her just how _muted_ the sensations she had felt in his mind were.

"Aaaaahn!"

A panting Menma looked down as she heard the zipper of Naruto's pants being undone. Her eyes widened and her face was set ablaze as she got her first unobstructed view of his manhood. "Th-that's going to fit inside me?" she questioned softly.

"If you want it", Naruto conceded gently. It amazed him how much _actual_ confidence he gained when engaging in physical intimacy. He could feel the animal inside him getting stronger as he gazed at her disheveled state. His eyesight grew sharper despite the dark, the scent of arousal seemed to become even stronger to him, and he even felt his teeth become sharper. Perhaps, he thought, it was not confidence he felt as much as pure instinctual _need_.

Menma had not considered stopping-not even when she saw the size of him-but the sight of his features shifting into the bestial incarnation of sex he had been with Yume the night before clinched it.

"I want it!" she pleaded, "I want it so bad I can't even wait any longer! Please give me your cock!"

With a lustful growl Naruto spun her around so that she was facing the wall of the alley, supported only by her arms. He maneuvered his cock and ran it up and down her lower lips, the tip entering slightly as he did so. He began leaking his chakra in preparation to take her virginity; saturating her every cell with his life force while restraining the mass of energy from escaping the alley in order to avoid detection. Menma's breathing became faster and faster in anticipation as she felt his hardness against her moist petals. Then, with a mighty thrust, Naruto quickly buried himself inside her.

"Eep!" she squeaked in sudden pain, just barely cutting off the scream she had started to release. They stilled against each other until-when the pain had subsided-Menma began rocking her hips to signal her readiness to the young man inside her.

Naruto began thrusting. As with Yume he went slowly at first before gradually picking up speed and increasing power in time with Menma's quickening breaths. His hands reached around to free her breasts from their cloth confines and started to firmly cup and roll them. He tweaked and lightly pulled at her nipples enjoying the pleasant mewls she gave off. He compared her to a purring kitten and found himself thinking how adorable she was. A small part of him-deep, deep, down- felt it arousing to corrupt her perceived innocence. He was impure, had been since the day he was born, and now he was showing a girl that fancied herself darkness incarnate just how wrong she was. He had introduced her to pleasure, seduced her, and now he was fucking her from behind in a back alley where anyone could walk past and see them. He grew harder inside her.

"Di-did you just get _bigger_?"

He thrust harder, pushing her until her breasts were pressed up against the wall and rolling with his hips. His nails sharpened into claws and carved thick furrows into the stone while the wall began to crack underneath his palms. Menma felt his breath on her neck but could only focus the feeling of his dick inside her and the sound of her wet opening being churned.

*Thluck! Thluck! Thluck!*

"Oh, *Thluck!* gods! *Thluck!*" she moaned out. "I- *Thluck!* I've been a bad *Thluck!* girl! P-Punish me *Thluck!* Naruto-samaaaaaa!" With a final drawn out scream she reached her climax, her orgasm extended by the feeling of his hot seed spilling inside her. She was forced to bite down on the cloth of her top in order to muffle her cries. Naruto pulled out; his cum dripping down her thighs and his still-hard member resting between the cleft of her taught butt. Menma felt it- hot and twitching- and found herself amazed at both his endurance and her own ability to become aroused so soon after climaxing.

"Again? *Pant* Please?" she begged petulantly. Not that she needed to since Naruto fully intended to do it again (and again and again and again…). But first, he decided, a change of scenery was in order. He picked her up in a bridal carry-not even bothering to readjust his member-and pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised exclamations. With all the grace and stealth he had trained into himself from years of ninja training and pranking experience he crossed the street into another alley behind what Menma felt was a slightly familiar two story house. With a running start he managed to make it a fair distance up the wall before he pushed off to land on a window sill. Menma peered through and almost cried out when she saw the man she had contemplated killing only a short time ago dead asleep on what she now realized was _his _couch in _his_ house. Menma was about to voice her question when Naruto leapt up once again to land on a small balcony outside a higher window. Looking through this window Menma got her answer when she saw the sleeping form of the young girl from before. Her long black hair was sprawled out on the bed beneath her and many of the buttons on her sleeping shirt were undone-most likely to make her larger than average breasts more comfortable-allowing Menma to just barely make out the light brown of a nipple. Her soft lips were parted just ever so slightly and Naruto found his cock twitching at the thought of being driven between them.

He hooked his arms underneath Menma's knees; spreading her legs wide as he raised her in the air. With a firm thrust he plunged himself inside her once again. Menma quickly covered her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure before she woke the sleeping girl.

"Mmmmph!"

Naruto thrust wildly inside her with even greater speed and power than before. Her sloppy, dripping, pussy was on full display for the unnamed girl they were watching sleep as they fucked like rabbits. Menma's breasts bounced freely in the open air; her nipples hardening through a combination of arousal and a slight drop in temperature. Suddenly, Naruto readjusted her in his arms. The change in angle caused his cock to hit a spot inside her that caused her cries to intensify past the point where she could contain them.

"Ahhhn!" she yelled out with each stroke of his member. Naruto responded by quickly undoing her obi and tying it over her mouth and around the back of her head in a makeshift gag. This had the added benefit of covering the marks on her cheeks, something which became extremely useful as her earlier cries had shaken the lightly dozing girl from her slumber.

Menma froze in shock and embarrassment while Naruto continued thrusting undauntedly. The three continued in this way for several moments (each of which seemed to last a lifetime to Menma) until the girl began to rub her thighs together and tentatively knead her breasts. Menma found herself mesmerized by the sight before her even as Naruto began fucking her harder and harder. The girl slipped a slim hand down the front of her pants to stroke her rapidly moistening sex. However, her face quickly began to contort in frustration as her bottoms became too constricting to continue her self-exploration. They were soon pulled off and-then-her panties followed, dangling lewdly off one of her spread legs.

The girl shamelessly masturbated to the sight of the boy her father had forbidden her from interacting with fucking a young girl around her age outside her bedroom window. At first she had been startled-scared even-but was quickly entranced by the girl's ruby gaze and the boy's (Naruto her mind supplied) slit sapphires, both glowing with chakra in the darkness.

She had always wanted to be a kunoichi. Going so far as to bribe a friend into teaching her to awaken her own chakra and training it by herself. Her body was strong and her chakra was well controlled but her handicap meant she would never be allowed on active service. It did not stop her from idolizing shinobi, however, and the sight of Naruto's leaf hitai-ate brought an instinctual feeling of trust and comfort that allowed her to overcome her initial shock. After that the only thing remaining was burning lust and arousal.

Menma felt so dirty, so bad and _naughty_. Yume would have loved to be in this position (her memories were very telling) and the knowledge that she had been privileged with it instead of her sister made the whole experience all the hotter to her. She rode Naruto, swinging her hips with all the strength she could muster, slamming herself as far onto his dick as she could go. She found the spot that had almost set her off prematurely before and began furiously fucking it onto his rod. Naruto noticed her increased pace-noticed the passion and desperation in her hips-and decided to kick things up a notch.

He increased his power even further (going so far as to augment himself slightly with chakra) and pushed his arm further through the crook of her knee in order to rub her engorged clit and slick pussy lips.

"Mmmmm!"

With a final scream of ecstasy Menma's eyes rolled back into her head with the power of her climax. As she went slack in his arms he pumped his hips a few more times before pulling out, his cock erupting like a molten fountain all over Menma's shuddering body and the cool window pane. Their nubile voyeur came as well, almost passing out in pleasure at the sight of Naruto's semen volcano. She crawled over to open the window for her nocturnal visitors-saying nothing-merely looking up at them with hooded eyes.

Naruto stepped into her room without a sound. The heavily panting girl leaned forward sensuously and began to lick his cum from Menma's body, savoring the taste. She lapped his semen up like honey, making her way up Menma's fuckdrunk body till she reached the black haired girl's head. The girl then shifted the makeshift gag slightly to share his seed with her directly. Naruto grew hard again watching the girls kiss, sloppily passing his cum back in forth as their writhing, tangling, tongues became coated in spunk. Their wet mouths separated loudly-a long strand of cum and saliva connecting their tongues-and the chesty brunette sank to her knees, clumsily cleaning their sexes with her mouth. She lapped up the mix of juices coating Menma's inner thighs, slurped the leaking fluids directly from the source, and then began licking and kissing Naruto's cock. Worshipping it even as her slim fingers began exploring her own quim once again. When she reached the tip she paid special attention to it before sinking down his length with a sensual moan.

"Ohh…"

Naruto sighed deeply at the feel of her virgin mouth sucking down his cock, enthusiasm making up for a lack of experience. The feel of her tight, pulsating, orifice soon brought him to orgasm and she followed soon after at the feel of his hot cream shooting down her throat. She did pass out from the pleasure this time.

She would awake in her bed the next morning. The covers drawn over her and her window shut securely. The only evidence of the night before would be her disheveled clothes and the sticky mess which painted her body.

* * *

They left the girl as she drifted off to sleep. The two of them made their way back to Naruto's apartment, entering through his window to sit on his bed.

"I hope you're not _too_ tired Menma-chan", Naruto said rather cheekily. The girl in question puffed-up her cheeks in mock indignation at his tone. "Hmph! As if I could be satisfied with just that!" she retorted haughtily.

"Good," Naruto answered happily, "that means we can have one more round before bed!" His face twisted into an overly foxy grin that made Menma feel nervous for some reason. "I hope you don't mind sharing one more time, but someone wants a little payback for what you did earlier."

Menma's face paled as she realized the source of her unease. Another kagebunshin was created, one wearing an all too familiar blue yukata. Yume smiled predatorily, her inner thighs already slick and glistening with her juices. "Sorry, Naruto-sama, but I just got so…_excited_ that I had to start without you." Her cheeky tone was one he had not heard from the usually reserved girl, but he enjoyed hearing her speak so confidently.

"No big deal Yume-chan, I'm just sorry you had to wait so long!" With that Yume and Naruto stripped themselves bare before pouncing on a wide-eyed and trembling Menma.

"Eep!"

* * *

"Hhnn!"

Menma moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue writhed between her folds. He was eating her as if she were a prime bowl of miso ramen (With extra bamboo shoots!), uncaring of their mixed juices nor those of their previous partner. As her head whipped back to release a particularly loud exclamation she felt a pair of gentle hands on her cheeks. Her mouth was then guided directly between Yume's parted legs.

"You've been such a _bad _girl Menma-chan," Yume whispered huskily, "make it up to me or I'll take Naruto-sama all to myself tonight."

With the threat of no-Naruto-nookie hanging over her head Menma began licking and sucking Yume like a girl possessed. She mimicked Naruto's attentions to her own pussy, lapping at the slit with broad strokes before tightening the muscles in her tongue to spear it inside and massage her sister's depths. She could feel Naruto's hot pole harden further along her leg at the show they must have been putting on for him. Naruto-seeing his girls were distracted- removed his mouth from Menma's flower.

She whined at the loss but her mouth was held firmly in place by Yume's gently shaking hands. Naruto did not leave her alone for long, however. He turned Menma onto her side, straddling her bottom leg and lifting the top over his shoulder. Her heart fluttered at the sensation of butterfly kisses on one thigh and a long, hot, sausage laying along the other. He plunged inside her then, the new angle allowing him to reach deeper, unexplored, areas of her love tunnel till he was knocking on her final barrier. Menma squealed in delight and began eating Yume with even greater fervor. The combined vibrations and stroking quickly bringing Yume to a loud climax which laid her flat on her back.

"Aahhhh!"

Shortly afterwards, Menma's tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back, Naruto clove inside her one final time. His thick cream spurting against the entrance of her womb and triggering her own screaming orgasm.

"Naruto-kuuun!"

Naruto sprawled out on his bed, Yume curled up on his right and Menma on his left. "So *pant* pant*…that was…"

"Hot as hell?" Menma suggested.

"Fun?" Yume tried.

"I was going to say interesting", Naruto began," but those work too!" This brought a chuckle to all three lovers.

"I wish we could keep going but I need to get up early tomorrow for my test." Naruto said sadly.

"Its fine Naruto-sama, we're pretty wiped out too." Yume comforted him.

"Hmph! Fine, but you owe me for letting you off the hook so soon Naruto-kun." Menma agreed teasingly.

Naruto smiled and kissed his girls tenderly, taking their breath away. "Thank you." he said.

With that all three snuggled closer together knowing that they would never be alone again.

_Especially_ at night.

* * *

**And boom goes the dynamite! Thanks again guys, I was worried this chapter wouldn't hold up to the first one (especially now that actual plot *gasp!* is involved) so I look forwards to your reviews. **

**Once again I would really appreciate only positive reviews which means none of that 'When are you gonna update?' crap. GOD that's annoying. **

**Peace out beotches!**

**P.S. Seriously though thanks guys! **

**P.P.S. Positive reviews includes constructive criticism. if you're doing it right then you won't sound like a total dick.**


End file.
